Mixed Match
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: ..Misguideshipping.. ..Short Story.. Otogi helps Rebecca prepare for a date with her Darling.


**Updated February 29, 2012.**

I don't know why, but I went back and reread this and fixed things and added more things so the word count went up by 300 words. Not that it's anything to be impressed by but I think it might have changed the feel of the story. Oops. Still needs more of this pairing on the internet.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>"So how about now?"<p>

The young blond genius stepped out of the walk-in closet in yet another outfit. It was her fourth change in the past ten minutes. At the moment, she wore a lacy, pale yellow blouse covered by a tan shrug. On her waist was a ribbon she had as a belt that supported her matching plaid skirt while knee high socks wrapped her thin legs.

"A lot better." Her friend complimented, looking her over from where he sat on his bed. His green eyes shone with approval.

"You really think so?" The girl asked as she looked over her outfit once again. She fidgeted with the ribbon, rechecking the security of it.

"It's fine Becky; especially if it's for someone like Yugi. I think it's good."

Rebecca Hopkins was in front of the mirror again. She had to admit that she did like the current outfit, but after going through four rejects already, she felt she should. She could see her friend observing her from his reflection in the mirror. His black hair was still pulled back in the same manner it had been since she last saw him. The tattoo/scar below his eye made him look dangerously handsome to some, but Rebecca never really had an opinion on it.

"You know, you really have a knack for this thing." She mumbled.

"Of course. I do pride myself on looks you know." Otogi smirked while playing with the strand of stray hair that fell by his ears. The dice hanging by his ear swung back as his knuckles brushed against it.

"Hm…" Rebecca hummed as she thought of something.

"What is it?"

"You know there's a thing we say in America…" She started slowly, a grin making a way to her lips.

"Uh huh?"

"That the best person to go shopping with is a gay guy." She giggled behind her fingers.

The Dungeon Dice Master rolled his eyes at what she was implying and released his hold on his hair.

"Oh please. I can get more girls than Yugi can get cards."

"Sure Otogi. Is that why you're still single?" Rebecca's reflection taunted.

"That's only because I choose not to stick with any of them. None of them are really my type anyway."

Rebecca turned around to sit at Otogi's desk where she pulled up a small table mirror. She never understood the use of makeup, but considering that she was going on a date with her Darling, Rebecca needed to do anything and everything to impress him. The eyeliner and blush intimidated her a bit but she didn't want Otogi to know that she had never in her life applied cosmetics.

"You're wearing makeup?"

"Yes, I want to look my best for Darling after all!" She huffed.

"…I think you look better without it. Natural beauty, you know?"

The genius fumed while the compliment went unnoticed. What did he know anyway? Sure, he was the one who helped choose her outfit, but this was a whole different field. She was sure guys were not supposed to be familiar with makeup but she was a girl _and _a genius, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out.

Her hands wandered between the plastic containers and tiny tubes. She had no idea where to start. Perhaps she should have gone to Anzu for help; even though that just defeated the whole purpose of tonight's date. Even though Anzu is a girl and probably the best choice to go to for advice, she was and still is a rival for her Darling's love. The brunette was not a bad person and she was a good friend, Becky admitted, but when it came to Yugi, the genius would not let her guard down. She knew Anzu had some sort of romantic feelings towards her Darling and Rebecca would make sure that their (Anzu and Yugi's) relationship remained one sided. Asking for help from Anzu wouldn't disrupt her plot, but it made things more difficult. Speed bumps on the road to relationships were inevitable but Becky had made plans and she intended on sticking to it.

So she ended up at the dice master's house. When she thought about it, Otogi was the closest person she could consider a friend here in Domino City (besides the mentioned Anzu and Yugi). The blond mutt and the shark head that were associated with Yugi were good people, but she would never go to them for help in the romance field. Rebecca had to say that Otogi looked more than a bit surprised when he found her at his door with her luggage in tow, but the girl knew Otogi could never refuse a lady.

"So what is your type anyway?" Rebecca asked absentmindedly while trying to dab a little lip gloss to her lips. "I know you're into Jounouchi's sister, right?"

"Well, Shizuka-chan…" Otogi pondered for a moment. He wasn't sure if he really liked the girl like Rebecca had said. Shizuka-chan was a cute girl and definitely a sweet heart, but he could not really picture himself with the girl. Sometimes Otogi felt like impressing her just to get Honda riled up, because it was so much fun taunting others. Also it was in his nature to grab the attention of any female willing to be swooped away. Shizuka's innocent nature made it way too easy.

"She's a quiet one isn't she? And isn't she younger than you?" Rebecca laughed. "That doesn't sound too good Otogi! People might think you have a Lolita complex!"

Otogi didn't say anything. Having the young genius in his room didn't make the situation any better. He wasn't sure if Rebecca knew what she was implying and if she included herself in the equation when she made her comment. He watched her concentrate on drawing a line of dark blue above her eyelashes then cringe when it strayed from her eyelid. He got up and handed her a box of tissues, to which she gratefully accepted.

"I really think you can go without the makeup. Maybe a little lip gloss but that's it."

"Hm…" She looked down at the cosmetic products. The blush still had not been touched and she was tired of messing with the eyeliner. Not to mention she had no idea how to curl her eyelashes. Rebecca didn't want to admit it, but Otogi had a good idea and it would probably save her from a lot of trouble.

"If you want, we can change your hair a bit, so it's something new without having to use the makeup."

"Sounds good." She muttered trying not to sound too defeated.

Otogi produced his own hair brush from one of the drawers and groomed her hair delicately. She smiled lightly at the feel of the bristles against her scalp. It was quite soothing and it reminded her of a time when her mother would be the one behind her. For a moment, Rebecca felt like she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

"Otogi?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks. For everything." Rebecca whispered shyly. As soon as the words left her lips, she felt her ears bloom with heat. She didn't really understand it, but having Otogi with her made her chest feel incredibly warm. The last time she could remember feeling like this was when Yugi had given her The Ties of Friendship card. At that time, she was sure she was in love, but if that was the case, then did that mean she loved Otogi as well? No, that couldn't be. Her love was reserved for her Darling only.

"No problem Becky." Otogi chuckled. He had never seen the young genius so quiet. Her genius complex normally had her mouthing off to almost anything, but a silent Rebecca wasn't so bad. It was kind of cute actually.

Continuing with his task, he parted her hair into three different sections and proceeded to twist her hair into a braid. Her long blond hair felt silky between his fingers, reminding him of his own carefully managed locks. Otogi noted that she smelled faintly of something he could not distinguish. If he had to give it a label, he would have called it Becky, because it was a smell distinct only to her. He vaguely remembered the scent mixed with dust and sweat from that summer in America when Yugi and the group had fought Doma. Rebecca had been with him for most of the trip then, he supposed that they had the right to call each other friends. They didn't have much else interaction after that but he felt strangely comfortable with the girl. Otogi finished the braid and tied it with a band, then covered it with a matching ribbon.

"There, finished!"

Rebecca admired the dice master's handiwork in the mirror. She had to admit that it did look much better than if she had applied the eyeliner. It also felt a lot more real and she was so much more comfortable with it.

"It looks great Otogi! Thank you so much! Now I'm sure to impress Darling!" She got up and twirled herself in front of the mirror one more time.

"Go get him Becky."

The dice master was almost knocked off his feet when the girl jumped him in a glomp. He could tell the girl was really giddy. Otogi patted the girl on the head, smoothing out the top of her blond locks. Rebecca stepped back, her eye wide with excitement.

"See you later Otogi! If I hit it off with Darling, then I'll help you find the girl of your dreams! For sure!" She paused, placing a finger to her chin. "You still haven't told me your 'type' though."

Otogi sighed and ushered her out the door. "Just enjoy your date for now; you can think about that later. And I told you, I can get any girl I want. I don't need your help with that."

Rebecca stuck her tongue out playfully and bounded down the stairs. Otogi watched her leave the game store from the second floor window. She turned around and raised her arm farewell one last time. He waved back before the blonde turned and ran towards the Kame Game Shop.

"But my type?" Otogi laughed. "Becky, you're my type."

* * *

><p>...Scrappy little thing I wrote because it sounded really good in my head last night. I'm not even in the Yugiou fandom at the moment, so I don't know what compelled me to write for these guys. I guess I can say OtogiRebecca is my YGO OTP, though neither of them are my favorite characters or anywhere near it. I just hope I wrote them in character, because that's always my main concern.

Any comments about "ZOMG Rebecca is too young!" and "Duke isn't a PEDO!" or anything will be ignored. I have my reasons for why I ship these two, and even though I know age is like a giant taboo, I didn't do anything about it in this fic. XP People usually add time to pairings like these but I usually like them the way they are.


End file.
